Les Amants Maudits
by Juste-un-ange
Summary: ATTENTION REECRITURE EN COURS ! Harry va tomber amoureux d'un certain Serpentard. Mais que se passe t il quand un lourd secret vient s'immiscer dans cette relation ? C'est mon 1er Drarry j'espère que vous aimerez !
1. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !

**Les Amants maudits**

_Chapitre 1 :_

Harry était désespéré face à ce qui l'attendait comme chaque lundi matin : Le double cours que les Gryffondors avaient en commun avec les Serpentards, et, comme à chaque fois, ce serait encore un supplice que de rester deux heures entières à supporter les remarques sarcastiques de Snape (et sans répliquer bien sûr sous peine de faire perdre des points à sa maison ou d'écoper d'une retenue).

_Quel ironie_, pensa-t-il. _Pour la majorité des sorciers je suis le Sauveur du Monde Magique et je suis même pas foutu de lutter face à Snape et ses cheveux graisseux !_ _Ca ferait sûrement un très bon article pour la _Gazette du Sorcier, _je vois déjà les gros titres : « Harry Potter, héros national, ne peut faire face à la cruauté du Professeur Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard ! » _

En effet, La Prophétie avait été accompli quelques peu avant le dix-septième anniversaire de Harry. Lors du combat final, beaucoup de personnes y ont laissés leurs vies, aussi bien dans les rangs de Voldemort que ceux du Survivant. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor avait passé les deux semaines suivantes dans un coma magique car la lutte qui avait eu lieu entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait énormément puisé dans ses ressources magiques.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si toutes ces personnes étaient mortes, c'était à cause de lui, car ils avaient voulu se battre pour qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort, et pour la plupart, il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Pour lui c'étaient eux les véritables héros. Pas lui.

Parmis les victimes de Poudlard, il y avait eu Chourave, Flitwick, Vector et plusieurs élèves de sixième et septième année.

Pour les Mangemorts, il y avait eu, (pour ceux qu'il connaissait) : Malfoy Senior ( tué par son propre fils qui avait décidé de retourner sa veste), Avery, MacNair ainsi que Bellatrix qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains.

Pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, on avait déploré les pertes de Charlie Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Maugrey et …Remus Lupin.

La mort du dernier Maraudeur ( _NdA : Ben oui Queudver est un traître, donc il n'est pas considéré comme un Maraudeur pour Harry !_) avait beaucoup affecté Harry car il s'agissait de son dernier lien avec ses parents. Lupin avait été enterré, et avec lui, le passé du Sauveur.

- … HARRY ! Tu m'entends ? On va être en retard en potion, si tu te magnes pas ! Et tu sais que Snape va être furax, dit Ron en se mettant juste en face du lit ou était assis Harry, en tapant du pied.

- Oh, désolé Ron. J'était perdu dans mes pensées. J'arrives, il faut juste que je retrouves mon manuel de potion, dit le brun aux yeux verts émeraudes, en cherchant un peu partout dans le dortoir.

- Et si tu regardais dans ton sac dit une Hermione exaspérée, en arrivant dans la chambrée. Je vous signale que vous auriez pu prendre vos sacs pour descendre manger ça vous aurait évités de remonter jusqu'ici et de perdre encore plus de temps ! Vous tenez vraiment à avoir une retenue ? ajouta t-elle en croisant les bras et en plissant les yeux, telle une imitation parfaite de McGonagall.

- Merci 'Mione, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? dit le Survivant après avoir trouvé son livre et fait une bise rapide sur la joue de son amie qui rougit légèrement.

- Mais rien mon cher 'Ry, rien. Bon on y va maintenant les gars ?

Et ils partirent tous les trois en direction des cachots.

OoOoOoO

Quand le trio infernal arriva devant la porte de la salle de potion, ils virent avec soulagement que Snape n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils ne trouvèrent que les autres Gryffondors et les Serpentards devant le cachot, dont Malfoy, adossé contre un mur, en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, son seul ami depuis qu'il avait décidé de tenir tête au Lord Noir. Même Pansy Parkinson qui était toujours accrochée à lui comme une sangsue n'osait plus l'approcher à moins de 2 mètres (sans doute une recommandation de ses parents depuis Azkaban).

- Tiens ne serait-ce pas le balafré avec la belette et miss-je-sais-tout ? dit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois. Bien que Malfoy ait décidé peu avant la dernière bataille de ne pas suivre les trace de son père, il n'en restait pas moins un Malfoy !

- Bien vu la fouine ! Tu peux être perspicace parfois, dit le garçon à la cicatrice d'un ton acide.

- J'enlèves cinq points à Gryffondor, s'exclama Snape en arrivant dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Dix points, pour irrespect envers un professeur ! Continuez ainsi Mr Potter et je me ferais un plaisir de retirer tous les points que Gryffondor à si _durement_ gagné grâce à Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il d'un air doucereux. Il s'adressa ensuite au reste de la classe : entrez, tous !

Quand tous les élèves furent installés, le professeur commença son cours.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir concocter une P_otion de Sommeil sans Rêves_, les étapes à suivre sont au tableau ( d'un mouvement de baguette les différentes étapes s'affichèrent magiquement). Vous travaillerez en binôme… que je me ferait un plaisir de choisir moi-même, dit-il avec un sourire sadique au Survivant. Granger avec Longdubat, je ne voudrait pas que ma salle de cours explose avec votre maladresse Mr Longdubat. Patil avec Parkinson, Crabbe et Zabini, Goyle et Weasley, Finnigan avec Bullstrode, Mr Thomas avec Miss Brown, Mr Nott, vous irez avec Miss Granger et Longdubat pour plus de sécurité et pour finir, Mr Potter vous ferez équipe – vous vous en doutez- avec Mr Malfoy.

Tous les élèves se levèrent de mauvaise grâce et se mirent par deux pour commencer la potion.

- Alors Potter, chuchota Malfoy, qu'est-ce que ça fait de faire toujours perdre des points à sa maison ?

- La ferme Malfoy !

- Oh je te conseilles de rester poli, un accident est si vite arrivé …je pourrais par exemple ajouter un peu plus d'asphodèle que prévu… et à toi les retenues !

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

Harry vit avec effarement Malfoy ajouter une racine d'asphodèle supplémentaire à la potion, elle prit une drôle de teinte verdâtre et émis un léger sifflement avant de se déverser sur le sol dans une détonation sonore.

- POTTERRRRR ! rugit le maître des potions. Espèce d'incapable qu'est-ce que vous avez fait.

- Mais c'est Malfoy qui a fait ça ! s'exclama Harry indigné.

- Taisez-vous et arrêter de toujours mettre tout sur le dos des autres. Mr Malfoy avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, professeur. J'ai tout vu.

- Bien alors suivez-moi tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur. Quand à vous, dit-il au autres élèves, si je m'aperçois que vous en avez profités pour ne pas finir le travail demandé, vous passerez le restant de votre scolarité à récurer toutes les salles des cachots jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité !

Harry et Draco suivirent le professeur jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Snape donna le mot de passe et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte en chêne grâce à l'escalier magique.

- Entrez, dit la voix du directeur, avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de frapper.

Après avoir passé la porte, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans les fauteuils que Dumbledore leur indiqua.

- Je supposes que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, dit le vieux sorcier avec un certain amusement.

- Effectivement, Albus. Il semblerai que Mr Potter ait délibérément échoué sa potion pour mettre Mr Malfoy en danger qui pourra en témoigner.

- Est-ce exact Harry ?

- Non professeur, c'est faux. C'est Malfoy qui a ajouté de l'asphodèle pour que j 'écope d'une retenue !

- Potter, dit Snape d'une voix menaçante, de raconter pas de balivernes. Surtout au directeur de cette école !

- Calmez-vous Severus. Et vous Mr Malfoy qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

- C'est Potter qui a mis quelque chose dans cette potion et il essaye de me faire porter le chapeau !

- Bien. Merci Mr Malfoy. Je penses que nous ne connaîtrons pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Severus, je crois qu'il serait mieux de les mettre tous deux en retenue, ce soir. Severus acquiesça bien qu'il n'apprécie pas que son filleul soit en retenue.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est injuste. J'ai rien fait, protestèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire.

- Bien vous vous présenterez tous les deux à 19 heures devant le bureau de votre professeur de potions. Vous pouvez y aller, ajouta le directeur, tandis que la cloche sonnait.

Et ils sortirent tous les trois, en étant très contrariés.

OoOoOoO

A suivre 

_J'espères que ça vous a plu._

_Pensez à laisser une 'tite reviews, ça va me motiver à écrire plus vite ! lol_

_Kiss_

_Juste-un-ange _


	2. Une étrange soirée !

**Les Amants maudits**

_Chapitre 2 :_

Harry arriva quelques minutes avant dix-neuf heures devant le bureau du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. _« Autant évité d'avoir une retenue de plus pour ne pas être arrivé à l'heure ! »_ lui avait dit Hermione. Et il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

Il faisait le pied de grue depuis peu de temps, quand l'ancien prince des Serpentards arriva légèrement contrarié d'avoir été en quelque sorte piégé par Dumbledore et de devoir assumer ses actes.

- Alors Malfoy, dit le Gryffondor, un air satisfait au visage. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu t'en sortirai aussi facilement. Tu vois que t'es finalement en retenue avec Snape.

-Potter je te rappelles que tu es toi aussi en retenue alors que tu n'avais rien fait.

- Oui mais moi je suis habitué au retenue du maître des potions et de savoir que tu y es aussi… ajouta-t-il en mimant un air rêveur pour énerver son ennemi de toujours. Il reçu pour toute réponse un regard assassin du Serpentard.

Il s'affrontèrent tous les deux du regard jusqu'à l'arrivée de Snape, qui leur ordonna de rentrer dans la pièce qui ressemblait plus à un laboratoire qu'à un bureau.

- Donnez-moi vos baguettes messieurs. Vous allez récurer toutes les étagères de la réserve, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant une porte attenante à son bureau, puis vous classerez chaque ingrédients par ordre alphabétique. Si vous n'avez pas finit ce soir, vous reviendrez demain. Je vous conseilles donc de vous dépêcher. Je reviendrai voir où vous en êtes un peu plus tard.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir rangé les baguettes des deux élèves dans une des poches de sa cape.

- Bon, je te proposes un marché Potter. Tu enlèves toutes les caisses et les bocaux des étagères, je les nettoie et tu les remets par ordre alphabétique.

- Tu me prends pour un Poufsouffle, la Fouine ? Si je fais ça tu y gagnes plus que moi. Moi je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. On partage les tâches, tu t'occupes des étagères de droite et moi celles de gauche. Puis on classera le tout par ordre.

- Et pourquoi je prendrai celles de droite et toi celles de gauche ? demanda Malfoy en s'approchant de Harry.

- Mais t'es vraiment idiot ou quoi ? Prends celles de gauche je m'en tapes ! répliqua le Survivant exaspéré par le comportement enfantin du Serpentard.

- Finalement… je préfères m'occuper du côté droit, lança Draco pour énerver encore un peu plus Harry.

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait une heure que les deux ennemis nettoyaient la réserve du professeur Snape, quand Draco décida de faire une pause, il s'assit contre le mur et brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à récurer (à part les quelques protestation du prince des Serpentard qui jugeait que s'était le travail des domestiques).

- Dis-moi Potter, commença-t-il de façon sérieuse. Pourquoi t'as refusé de serrer ma main lors de notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express ?

Harry qui était en train de gratter les étagères, s'arrêta aussitôt, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de question de la part du Serpentard. Il s'approcha de Draco et s'assit en face de lui.

- Et bien … heuuu… comment dire… en faite je crois que ça remonte à plus longtemps que ça, le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Ton arrogance et ton désir de montrer ta supériorité face à ceux qui venaient du monde moldu, m'ont énervé au plus au point. Il reçu un regard mauvais du blond, mais continua sur sa lancée. Et puis ensuite, il y a eu le fait que tu insultes Ron à cause de ses origines modestes, dans le train. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça ! Si tu savais ou moi j'ai vécu. C'était bien pire. Les Weasley n'ont peut-être pas beaucoup d'argent mais eux - au moins - ont une famille unie. Je penses que s'est pour ça je ne t'ai pas serré la main. Et puis après tu connaît la suite, tu as voulu faire de ma vie un enfer et j'ai essayé de faire de même pour la tienne, expliqua-t-il, avec un léger sourire face à sa dernière phrase.

- C'est vrai que j'ai fais mon possible pour te pourrir la vie ! On en à la preuve à cet instant, dit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois, en désignant la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Mais j'ai été très vexé que tu n'acceptes pas ma poignée de main. Tu sais dans mon éducation pour être un digne héritier, il y a une phrase que mon père me disait souvent – et il n'y avait pas que celle-là d'ailleurs – ce que Malfoy veut, Malfoy a. Et en l'occurrence c'était exact jusqu'à ce jour-là. Donc tu imagines bien que mon orgueil en a pris un sacré coup !

- Tu es en train de me dire que si tu as été aussi odieux avec moi, s'était par orgueil ? Hermione serait déçu, marmonna pour lui-même, le garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

- Et pourquoi Granger serait déçu, Potter ?

- Elle avait une théorie… Et si on se remettait au boulot ? dit-il en se levant et en ayant légèrement le rouge aux joues.

- Potter… menaça Malfoy en se levant à son tour, c'est quoi cette histoire de théorie ! Granger a émis une quelconque hypothèse sur moi ! Parles.

- Tu sais si on veut pas revenir en retenue demain, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre, s'exclama Harry pour essayer de changer de sujet.

Malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, le Serpentard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'il recommençait à gratter l'étagère pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que Granger à dit de si intéressant sur moi ? chuchota Draco de son ton le plus doucereux. Allez dis-le moi, Potter. Dis-le. Maintenant.

- Oh tu sais, elle disait ça en plaisantant. Harry avait l'impression que le regard anthracite de son ennemi pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme.

- Et bien dis-moi, que je puisses rire aussi.

- Tu vas trouver ça vraiment idiot, je ne sais vraiment pas où elle est partie chercher tout ça ! Figures-toi que Hermione pensait que si tu était si monstrueux avec moi et bien c'était parce que tu étais amoueudmoua.

- Hein ? J'ai pas compris.

- Parce que tu étais amoureux de moi ou du moins attiré par moi voilà ! finit-il par avouer, en surveillant la réaction de Malfoy.

Draco relâcha le bras de Harry après les quelques secondes où il était resté figé. Il hésitait entre le frapper ou bien s'éloigner. Il se détourna puis changea d'avis et fit volte-face et mis une gifle magistrale au Survivant, qui chancela sous le choc et tomba sur le dos. Malfoy s'avança jusqu'à lui d'une enjambée et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le remettre sur pieds. Harry plongea alors ses prunelles dans les siennes et il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il y voyait. C'est alors que – sans crier gare – le Serpentard posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun sans approfondir le baiser, pour les retirer aussi rapidement qu'elles s'y étaient posées, si bien que le brun se demanda si il n'avait pas rêver.

C'est alors que Snape fit son apparition. Il ne connaîtrait donc pas la raison des gestes si contradictoires du blond… enfin pas aujourd'hui !

- Et bien messieurs je crains que vous ne soiyez obligés de revenir demain soir à la même heure, dit leur professeur de potions, en fouillant dans ses poches. Tenez vos baguettes. Retournez dans vos dortoirs, maintenant.

- Bien, professeur, acquiesça le Serpentard en recupérant sa baguette et en sortant aussitôt.

- Et bien, Potter, qu'attendez-vous pour partir ? demanda Snape.

-Désolé, répondit le jeune homme en sortant de ses pensées. Il récupéra sa baguette et quitta les cachots pour retourner dans son lit douillet, situé dans la tour des Gryffondors, où il pourrait repenser tranquillement à cette si étrange soirée…

OoOoOoO

A suivre … 

_Et oui je fais rapidement avancer les choses mais j'ai mes 'tites raisons ! lol_

_Si vous vouliez faire quelque chose de vraiment gentil pour moi,_

_Pensez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés en cliquant sur Go !_

_Merci d'avoir lu le début de cette fic,_

_Kiss _

_Juste-un-ange _


End file.
